


Blur

by taeilnism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyu, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Qian Kun, Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Old Friends, Old Lovers, beach, drunk yuta, good listener doyoung, melancholic yuta, sober doyoung
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilnism/pseuds/taeilnism
Summary: Yuta sente que jamais irá ter alguém capaz de ama-lo ou que será capaz de ser feliz com alguém após Doyoung ter ido embora antes que ele pudesse se declarar. Uma noite de comemoração e uma crise existencial faz com que Yuta reencontre Doyoung e descobrindo que estava errado sobre tudo.





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

> Shortfic inspirado em Blur da Mo feat Foster the People. ♡

Yuta sentia a cabeça zumbindo e o barulho do lugar estava abafado, olhou para o lado e viu Johnny e Taeyong rindo de algo que Taeil falava mas que para ele não saia nenhum som da boca deles, as várias doses de vodca provavelmente já estava batendo na porta de sua cabeça e ele estava ficando bêbado e logo ele estaria com cabeça enfiada no vaso sanitário colocando toda sua dignidade para fora. Naquela noite ele havia aceitado ir para um pub fechado próximo a praia com seus amigos para comemorar a ida de Taeyong para Londres para estudar dança e o noivado de Johnny e Taeil, mas apenas Yuta estava se sentindo fora de orbita com tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

Ele agradeceu que o pub era uma rua antes da praia e que poderia ir andando até lá para pegar um ar apenas para tentar recuperar o ar em sua cabeça.

\- Nayu, está tudo bem? – Johnny perguntou colocando a mão no ombro de Yuta que respondeu apenas fazendo um joinha.

\- Acho que você está ficando bêbado – Taeyong falou quase enfiando o rosto no de Yuta e Taeil segurou o braço dele de leve com um olhar preocupado.

\- Vamos para casa – Taeil, que era o mais velho e que dividia o apartamento com Yuta, falou no ouvido dele.

\- Eu estou bem, só preciso de um ar – Yuta respondeu e abriu a carteira tirando uma nota de 50 entregando para Taeyong afim de pagar sua parte na consumação de bebida e saiu tentando pedindo licença para as pessoas que dançavam por todo lugar.

Nakamoto Yuta era alguém que todos gostavam de ter por perto e não só apenas pelo sorriso radiante, cabelo ruivo e os olhos que diziam muita coisa que ninguém conseguia decifrar, mas por ser um alguém que estava pronto para qualquer aventura, qualquer conversa e qualquer situação. Ele era a alma de qualquer roda de amigos, mas Yuta se sentia sozinho na maioria das vezes e culpava a si mesmo por não saber como dizer como se sentia e por achar que provavelmente todos seus medos e inseguranças era algo tão banal que encheria a paciência de qualquer pessoa. Qualquer pessoa exceto Kim Doyoung.

Yuta colocou os pés para fora do pub e torceu para que nenhum de seus amigos estivessem atrás dele pois ele queria ficar sozinho e tentar colocar seu senso no lugar e se sentiu um pouco egoísta por não ficar perto dos amigos naquela noite de comemoração e ficou com medo de que achassem que ele estaria com inveja mas Yuta jamais sentiria inveja da felicidade das pessoas que ele amava muito pelo contrario ele estava feliz que finalmente Johnny e Taeil iriam ficar juntos e Taeyong iria realizar seu sonho porém o ruivo sentia que nunca sentiria aquela euforia ou que talvez não era merecedor da felicidade própria.

Ele andava pela calçada em direção a esquina que o levaria para avenida que dava para o calçadão da praia cada passo que dava parecia que tinha algo em seu pescoço puxando sua cabeça para baixo. Ele se sentia tão patético quando ficava bêbado que nem sabia o por que fazia aquilo já que a sensação de humilhação sempre chegava depois que ele acabava no banheiro sentado no chão chorando e dizendo que amava todos os seus amigos e que sempre o levava a pensar em Doyoung.

Yuta parou esperando que o sinal fechasse para que ele pudesse atravessar quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e apenas levantou os braços.

\- Pode levar tudo – Ele disse sem acreditar que terminaria a noite assaltado no meio de uma avenida de madrugada.

\- Inclusive você? – A voz respondeu e ele poderia reconhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

Doyoung estava ali atrás dele com um sorriso de lado e tão perfeito quanto da última vez que Yuta havia o visto. O cabelo preto escorrido, a blusa branca sem nenhum amasso e o mesmo perfume de sempre que Yuta sentia falta todos os dias nos dois anos em que não o via.

\- Doyoung – Yuta apenas murmurou tentando, mais uma vez, não parecer tão bêbado.

Doyoung foi o primeiro amigo que Yuta fez quando se mudou para Seoul e foi o primeiro amor dele também, mas o ruivo nunca teve a coragem em se declarar para o outro e apenas seu travesseiro sabia de suas lamurias por Doyoung. Ele era a única pessoa a qual Yuta não conseguia esconder nada, era a pessoa que sabia ler os olhos dele e entendia suas piadas sem graça e quando Doyoung foi embora para os EUA com Kun, seu namorado, Yuta decidiu manter distancia de Doyoung até aquela dor de amor platônico passar.

O problema é que nunca passou.

\- Vamos – Doyoung disse atravessando a rua tirando Yuta do transe e o fazendo seguir.

Yuta apenas seguiu atrás de Doyoung em silencio observando o rapaz sentar-se na areia sem cerimonia alguma de se sujar e virar para ele o convidando para sentar ao lado dele e foi o que Yuta fez.

\- Você parece péssimo – Doyoung disse. – Quanto tempo engolindo sapos?

\- Muito tempo, talvez os sapos já tenham filhos aqui dentro de mim – Yuta respondeu de olhos fechados sentindo a maresia batendo em sua pele e se concentrando no barulho das ondas. 

\- Yuta, como sempre guardando tudo para si mesmo. – Doyoung falou puxando a mão de Yuta para segurar entrelaçando os dedos nos dele – Por que não respondeu minhas mensagens?

\- Muita coisa acontecendo – Yuta respondeu não querendo entrar em nenhuma conversa naquele momento, mas sabia que qualquer coisa que Doyoung falasse poderia ser o estopim para ele explodir.

\- Senti sua falta, de falar com você – A voz de Doyoung falando aquilo fez com que Yuta abrisse os olhos e sentisse o corpo começar a tremer e ele queria falar que tudo estava bem, que ele iria ficar bem e que não precisava da preocupação de Doyoung ou de ninguém porque seria uma perda de tempo deles que Yuta não queria fazê-los perder.

\- É, eu também – Yuta respondeu sentindo a bebida querendo voltar através de sua garganta.

\- Estou aqui agora – Doyoung disse baixinho agora percebendo que os olhos de Yuta brilhavam com algumas lagrimas.

\- Está? Eu acho que é só alucinação da minha cabeça por ter bebido demais e dos remédios que tomei durante a semana. A ultima vez que chequei você estava nos EUA com seu namorado perfeito Kun. – Yuta falou e olhou para Doyoung deixando uma lagrima escorrer.

\- Kun nunca foi meu namorado, Yuta. – Doyoung disse limpando uma lagrima no rosto de Yuta. – Eu esperava outra pessoa para se tornar meu namorado, mas infelizmente não aconteceu.

\- Uma pena. – Yuta respondeu e baixou a cabeça sentindo-se tonto.

\- Eu esperava que você se tornasse meu namorado, Nakamoto. – Doyoung falou – Mas parecia que não era reciproco e a oportunidade de estudar os dois anos nos EUA apareceu e Kun também havia sido escolhido então nos aproximamos já que seriamos estrangeiros lá. Ele nunca foi meu namorado.

Se Yuta já estava se sentindo patético naquela noite aquilo terminou de afundar mais a vontade dele em sair correndo para casa e ficar debaixo da cama ou se trancar no banheiro até vomitar seu cérebro. O silencio que permaneceu entre ele e Doyoung durou uns minutos até que o rapaz de cabelo preto se aproximou mais ainda de Yuta e passou o braço por ele e deixou Yuta chorar tudo que estava preso.

Yuta sentiu-se naquele momento com os braços de Doyoung ao seu redor pela primeira vez salvo e protegido após tanto tempo sentindo que estava vagando sem rumo e o cheiro dele misturado com o cheiro do mar parecia o antidoto para sua bebedeira. As lagrimas saiam sem parar pelo rosto de Yuta o fazendo ficar um pouco sem ar e Doyoung começar a murmurar que estava tudo bem chorar e colocar para fora tudo que sentia.

\- E-eu ainda a-acho que v-você não está a-aqui. – Yuta disse soluçando e sentindo o gosto da vodca na boca misturado com as lagrimas e Doyoung riu.

\- É claro que eu estou. Eu vi você na festa com seus amigos, mas quando ia falar com você, você estava saindo do pub e eu te segui. – O de cabelo preto respondeu limpando as lagrimas de Yuta.

\- Ah – Yuta respondeu e sorriu.

\- Eu gosto de você, Nayu. Eu amo você, pra ser sincero, por isso voltei para resolver essa situação que guardo em relação a você, mas Jaehyun resolveu me trazer para esse pub com o namorado tailandês dele e que sorte, acabei encontrando você. – Ao ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Doyoung, Yuta sentiu novamente seu coração bater e sentiu que talvez o universo estivesse mostrando para ele que ele era merecedor de receber algo bom em sua vida.

\- Eu esperei você falar isso por tanto tempo – Yuta respondeu – Mas agora eu não sei o que responder...

\- Tudo bem. – Doyoung deu um sorriso triste de lado.

\- Eu estou bêbado, Doyoung, vamos conversar sobre isso amanhã ou depois de amanhã quando eu não estiver de ressaca mas...

Doyoung riu com a resposta de Yuta.

\- Mas?

Yuta esticou-se para aproximar o rosto no de Doyoung e o beijou.

\- Mas você pode me levar para casa e dormir comigo. – Yuta respondeu com a testa colada na de Doyoung de olhos fechados e Doyoung sorriu.

\- Claro. Eu vou preparar uma sopa de ressaca para você como antes – Ele respondeu e Yuta sentiu que poderia respirar de verdade naquele momento. Finalmente sentindo-se seguro e sabendo que mesmo que fosse um homem adulto e tivesse uma vida financeiramente estável e um bom emprego e tivesse amigos incríveis sempre haveria um momento em que precisaria de alguém para amar.

Não de um jeito dependente, mas de que teria momentos que ele apenas queria que fosse algo mutuo e tranquilo. Um amor que o tirasse daquele mundo distorcido em qual vivia e Doyoung era a pessoa que daria cor em sua vida meio cinza.


End file.
